El rebelde del tennis
by aiko1504
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que partio a Estados Unidos, tres años en q ella aun piensa en el y el pues... digamos que la adolescencia acentuo mas ciertos aspectos de su poco sociable personalidad... un retorno no deseado a Japon y el 1er amor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Por mas que llore sufre y patalee The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece waaa... q triste no? xD

_**El rebelde del tennis .**_

_**Capitulo numero uno:"Premonición".**_

_**By: Aiko1504 **_

* * *

Lagrimas, si eran lagrimas, no había duda de ello, aquel liquido salino deslizándose por las mejillas de aquel preadolescente de 12 años eran lagrimas. Fue la primera vez que las vio… y también la última, después de aquello no lo volvió a ver. 

- ¡Ryoma¡Suerte! Estoy segura que ganaras…

La espalda del nombrado era todo lo que veía, la figura de Ryoma Echizen se alejaba a pasos lentos y con una señal de mano se despedía, una fuerte y clara luz rodeaba al muchacho que no tardo mucho en desaparecer tras esta.

De pronto la luz se hacia mas intensa y unas voces lejanas acompañaron la desaparición del prodigioso tenista

­- ¡Buenos días Tokio¡vamos, vamos a levantarse! ya son las 7 de la mañana con 0 minutos y hoy nos espera otro día invernal, no olviden abrigarse…

Aun con los ojos cerrados busco a tientas su radio despertador sobre la mesita de noche para apagar la estruendosa voz causante del final de su sueño. Resignada la joven abrió los ojos cuando al fin pudo apagar el aparato, un suspiro escapo de sus delgados labios y su vista se poso en el techo.

- Toc, toc - alguien toco la puerta de su habitación

- Sakuno, vamos despierta ya

- Ya desperté oba-chan – respondió tranquila mientras retiraba las cálidas mantas que tenia encima, la sensación de frio recorrió su cuerpo y no dudo ni un segundo en regresar a la calidez de su cama mientras respondía – bajo en un momento… creo

- Te conozco niña, no quiero otra discusión con el director por tus tardanzas – replicaba Sumire aguzando su oído tratando de asegurar que efectivamente su nieta se había despegado finalmente de las sabanas y no se alejo de la puerta hasta que la figura de la jovencita apareció delante de sus ojos.

- Solo fueron un par de veces oba-chan… - dijo Sakuno con resignación mientras caminaba al baño

- Como sea, fue una falta – insistió la anciana siguiendo con la mirada a su nieta –no tenias esas costumbres cuando eras pequeña mucho menos debes empezar con ellas ahora que tienes 15 años

Sakuno por su lado se lavaba el rostro, el frio contacto con el agua del grifo provoco cierta palidez en ella, habiendo terminado de asearse y luego de secar su cara, se miro en el espejo frente a ella. Efectivamente la Sakuno que veía ya no era aquella niña de 12 años, habían pasado ya tres años, su rostro era ahora mas delgado mas la expresión de calidez e ingenuidad no había desaparecido de sus ojos. En cuanto a su cuerpo aun parecía de niña se había estirado varios centímetros, era cierto pero a diferencia de otras compañeras no había desarrollado mucho sus "armas femeninas" como las llamaba su mejor amiga Tomoka

- ¡Ya esta listo el desayuno Sakuno!

- Ya te oí oba-chan - respondió la castaña mientras terminaba de atar su ahora única trenza que solía usar todos los días desde hace un par de años.

Tal como lo habían predicho en la radio, era otro frio invierno en Tokio. Sakuno caminaba rumbo a la escuela rodeada de arboles sin hojas y cielos grises. Abrigada hasta más no poder, la muchacha llevaba un largo abrigo que cubría hasta sus muslos, gruesos guantes, una bufanda que también cubría parte de su rostro y una boina rosa sobre su cabeza.

- Mmmm ese sueño… otra vez – murmuro en voz baja para si misma mientras se concentraba en un repentino copo de nieve que descendía frente a sus ojos. Sintió que su pecho se encogía y que sus ojos se volvían pesados – "pero pensé que… que ya no me afectaba…Ryoma-kun… ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora Ryoma-kun?" – pensó con la mirada triste

- Neee! SAKUUNO-CHAN!! – una estruendosa voz la saco sus pensamientos, una voz que conocía perfectamente bien.

Giro sobre su hombro para toparse con una esbelta muchachita corriendo a toda prisa en dirección a ella, a diferencia de la castaña esta llevaba mucho menos accesorios para el frio y lucia una cola alta.

- Ohayo Tomo-chan – saludo con una amble sonrisa la nieta de la entrenadora

- Te grite varias veces Sakuno-chan ¿Por qué no te detuviste? – grito haciendo pucheros y con los ojos acuosos

- Bueeno… yo…

- ¡¡AJAA¡LO SE¡TE IBAS A ENCONTRAR CON ALGUIEN Y POR ESO ME IGNORASTE!

- To..Tomooo… - intento tranquilizarla pero sobre la cabeza de Tomoka una nubecita se llenaba con el rostro de un apuesto chico

- ¡SILENCIO SAKUNO! YA TE DIJE QUE NO TIENES PORQUE OCULTARME ESTAS COSAS – seguía gritando histéricamente mientras Sakuno suspiraba con resignación al ver sus intentos fallidos de parar las absurdas suposiciones de su amiga – ¡A MENOS CLARO QUE SEA UN CHICO ESPANTOOSO!-su boca no paraba de moverse y para esas alturas Sakuno ya sentía vergüenza ajena – AAAAAAAH!! YA LO TENGO… - sus ojos se abrieron mas de los normal - ¿ES HORIO VERDAD? - en el rostro de Tomoka se formo un gesto de desagrado, sus manos se fueron contra sus mejillas y la nubecita con el apuesto joven desaparecieron en un PLOP.

- Ahhh – suspiro cansada Sakuno- No Tomo-chan no tengo una cita y mucho menos es Horio, es solo que iba… - dudo en contarle – … es solo que iba distraída es todo, gomen – y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara

- Lastima… - repuso decepcionada la discreta muchacha – eso hubiera hecho mas interesante el día – mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre sus manos en una pose que provoco una vez mas la aparición de Echizen en la mente de Sakuno.

Mientras al otro lado del mundo…

- ¡PUM!...- el fuerte golpe de carne contra el metal era inconfundible

- Yaya…ya te dije… no se quien lo hizo… - un chico de cabellera rubia lucia una mirada aterrada y se acurrucaba contra el suelo.

Su contrincante de figura delgada y alto, lo tomo por el cuello de su camiseta y lo elevo hasta que sus miradas quedaron una frente a la otra, la mirada ámbar muy similar a la de un felino era intimidante y penetrante a tal punto, que el rubio trago saliva antes de seguir defendiéndose.

- Yo…yo no estaba cuando lo hicieron, así que no se quien fue –sacando fuerza y tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible

- Mientes… - y lo volvió a lanzar contra el casillero pero sin soltarlo del cuello – te lo voy a preguntar una vez mas… ¿Quién fue?

- Suéltalo Echizen – otra voz interrumpió en los vestidores de aquel club, un chico mucho mas alto que el de ojos ambar y también mas corpulento hizo su aparición.

- Jm – un bufido de indignación fue acompañado por una elegante cerrada de ojos mientras soltó al rubio, victima de su furia hace pocos momentos. – así que fuiste tu James

- Si… ¿algún problema? no sabia que ahora eras todo un matón Echizen mírate nada mas - y paseo la mirada por todo el vestidor que lucia como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí

- Ja – una risotada arrogante fue la respuesta de Ryoma – no te preocupes que no te pienso quitar el puesto – la mirada que el chico de 15 años le dirigía era fría y acusadora

- Y… dime Echizen ¿Cómo esta tu amiguito Kevin? – Ryoma apretó sus puños con ira – según se su mano quedo demasiado lastimada –una sonrisa se torció en el bronceado rostro de James - que laastima – agrego con cinismo – yo no creo que pueda volver a jugar tennis, no con esa mano jajaja

Ryoma sintió su rostro enrojecer, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba sobre James en el suelo propinándole golpes en su enorme cara, no podía negarlo era bastante satisfactorio expulsar toda la cólera que sintió con cada golpe que daba, pero algo no estaba bien James era mucho mas grande que el y ni siquiera estaba respondiendo.

- ¡¿Qué pasa no te piensas defender?! – se detuvo agitado en medio de sus golpes, por otro lado James ni se inmuto en responder asombrosamente tenia una enorme sonrisa - ¡Responde! – exigió colérico

- ¡ECHIZEN! – una tercera voz lleno el vestuario

Ryoma aun seguía agitado y tratando de regularizar su respiración, no hacia falta que elevara la mirada para saber de quien se trataba conocía perfectamente esa voz, soltó con desprecio a James y se puso de pie mientras acomodaba los mechones que obstruían su vista

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ¿OTRA VEZ CAUSANDO PROBLEMAS?

El joven de mirada felina ni siquiera lo miro, su vista estaba concentrada en el piso. El director, sin embargo, miraba con desaprobación a aquel jovencito. Ryoma Echizen tenia poco mas de dos años estudiando en su escuela, en un principio parecía bastante retraído y no hablaba con nadie, pero resaltaba notoriamente en el tennis, su habilidad era extraordinaria pero eso no hacia buena combinación con su prepotente carácter. Su personalidad parecía ser el problema, el chico simplemente no estaba interesado en hacer amigos y el resto de jugadores de tennis lo empezaron a ver con malos ojos… no era un compañero… era la competencia y de ahí situaciones como la que ahora presenciaba. Para variar otra peleíta entre Echizen y el capitán del equipo.

- Señor Director se lo dije…. Siempre esta causando conflictos en el club – en tono de niño bueno dijo James mientras se ponía de pie

- Silencio sr Stuart¿Sr Echizen tiene alguna explicación para esto? porque le recuerdo que no es la primera vez que usted termina dándose de golpes con alguien

Las palabras del director resonaron por su cabeza y ese momento sintió también unas locas ganas de propinarle un par de buenos puñetes a aquel viejo, no tenia pensando responder el sabia perfectamente bien porque había golpeado a James Stuart su insoportable capitán, y solo eso le bastaba, no pensaba rendirle explicaciones a nadie mas… o bueno al menos eso pensaba

- ¡LE REPITO QUE ESTOY SEGURO QUE MI HIJO TIENE UNA BUENA EXPLICACION PARA LO SUCEDIDO¿CIERTO RYOMA? – una cosa era escuchar a Nanjiro levantar la voz por alguna discusión tonta en casa y otra completamente distinta verlo asi de molesto – Ryoma… di algo – pidió el sr Echizen con una seriedad poco usual en el, mas el chico solo atino a desviar la mirada de su padre

- Ve.. este chico es un altanero ni siquiera rinde explicaciones para su mal comportamiento –golpeando con un puño su ordenado escritorio

- … se lo merecía… - finalmente hablo y ambos hombres voltearon a verlo – James Stuart es un patán y se lo merecía que otra explicación quiere

El director entorno los ojos hacia Ryoma que estaba sentado muy cómodamente en una sillón frente a su escritorio, su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos y con expresión desinteresada, Nanjiro también lo observo. El semblante del samurái del tenis era poco común, veía con una mezcla de preocupación y extrañez a su hijo, Ryoma le devolvió la mirada de manera frio y fingió concentrarse en una pared de la habitación.

- ¿Ve lo que le digo Sr Echizen? Su hijo va de mal en peor, primero fueron pequeños incidentes pero un acto de esta naturaleza solo merece la expulsión –enfatizando la ultima palabra que tuvo finalmente el efecto deseado en Ryoma

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron al unísono padre e hijo

Observaba con envidia los elegantes movimientos de su capitana, tenía gracia, habilidad, puntería, y sobre todo talento. Había decidido tomarse mas en serio el tenis desde la partida de Ryoma, sentía que de ese modo algún tenia un vinculo con el prepotente muchachito que había robado su corazón. Si bien no era la numero uno dentro club femenino al menos había obtenido un puesto entre las titulares, se sentía bien con su nivel intermedio pero no podía evitar quedar maravillada cada vez que observaba a sus superiores.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una toalla que llego del golpe hacia su rostro.

- Pero que… -buscando con la mirada el origen de la toalla voladora – ah eres tu – no pudo evitar sonreír al ver quien era

- Jeje – el alto muchacho sonrió con picardía mientras frotaba su cabeza con una de sus manos – oye deberías preocuparte mas en tu saque que embobarte mirando al resto.

- Mmmm – su rostro enrojeció ligeramente- no pudo evitarlo Yuki-bucho es muy buena

- Bueeeno hay que reconocer sus habilidades – admitió Momoshiro contemplando a la capitana – pero nadie como Tezka…

- ¿Qué sabes de el? – pregunto Sakuno

- Nada que como era de esperarse entro al equipo de tenis de la preparatoria – metió sus manos a los bolsillos mientras observaba las canchas con poco interés

- Mmmm ya veo… -respondió de forma silenciosa

- Segura… ¿segura que no me quieres preguntar por alguien mas? – mirando de reojo a la espigada chica mientras bebía una Ponta que acababa de extraer de bolsillo

Sakuno se puso nerviosa y sin darse cuenta estrujaba la toalla con fuerza mientras un debate se daba en su mente. Ella había pretendido delante de todos que aquel afecto por Ryoma no había sido mas que una ilusión pasajera, le avergonzaba de cierto modo admitir seguir enamorada de una persona que apenas si la notaba y mas aun que no veía desde hacia ya casi tres años.

- Bueeeno ahora que lo mencionas… - y finalmente se atrevió a mirar a Takeshi

- ¿Siiii? -

- ¿Como esta Ann? – pregunto con su sonrisa afable y en tono inocente

Perfecto, tal como lo planeo la reacción de Momo fue la esperada, el líquido salió disparado de su boca mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban.Rio para sus adentros agradeciendo el buen boletin informativo que Tomoka siempre le proporcionaba acerca de los ultimos chismes y eventos de Seigaku, fue una buena oportunidad de salvarse y mas importante aun de confirmar si era cierto el rumo de Takeshi saliendo con la hermana del capitan de Fudomine.

- Existen muchas escuelas en Estados Unidos ese lugar no es el único – trataba de mantener la calma lo mas posible pero veía con desesperación la poca atención que su padre prestaba

- No… ya esta decidido así que no pierdas tu tiempo discutiendo– dijo con voz desinteresada observando sus "entretenidas y graficas" revistas

- ¡ESTAS LOCO SI CREES QUE ACEPTARE ESO! – no pudo mas y grito consiguiendo finalmente que su padre se dignase a mirarlo – No con los abiertos tan cerca – continuo tratando de calmarse

- Pues tu estas mas loco si crees que un mocoso de 15 años como tu me va decir que hacer o no – cerro su revista y la puso a un costado, su voz seguía siendo apacible y eso desesperaba mas a Ryoma

- Nanjiro escucha al muchacho por favor – intervino Rinko que hasta ese momento solo era una testigo silenciosa

- No Rinko, cuando quise escucharlo sabes que fue lo que dijo… NADA- su tono de voz se elevo considerablemente- ¡ COMO SIEMPRE SE CREYO DUEÑO Y POSEEDOR DE LA RAZON Y NO DIJO NADA!

- ¡No pensaba discutir delante de ese viejo grasoso! – dirigiéndole a su madre una mirada que solicitaba apoyo

- Ya es hora que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores Ryoma –mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a salir de la sala del amplio departamento donde vivían en Nueva York

- Respeto a quien se lo merezca –repuso altaneramente el muchachito de 15 años

- ¿Ahh si? – fingiendo asombro y deteniendo su andar- ¿y quien se merece tu respeto Ryoma?- pregunto como retando a su único hijo - aparte de tu ex capitán

Ryoma guardo silencio pasando rápidamente por todos sus recuerdos, tenia que admitirlo su ego y prepotencia habían hecho de el un rebelde que era lo que finalmente lo llevaba a la situación donde estaba ahora.

- Metete algo en la cabeza Ryoma no puedes ir por el mundo pensando que solo valen la pena aquellos que juegan bien al tenis,-la voz de Nanjiro se volvió extrañamente ronca y se acerco a su hijo- ya no eres un niño –tomo el hombro de su joven hijo-¡DATE CUENTA QUE TU MUNDO NO ES SOLO EL TENNIS! –no parecía un grito sino mas bien un consejo que al parecer se había estado guardando mucho tiempo

- Papa… - estaba consternado nunca había visto tan serio a su padre pero aun así no le gustaba nada lo que había propuesto

- NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS REGRESAREMOS A JAPON ESTA DECIDIDO… -solto a Ryoma y dándole la espalda se retiro a su cuarto dejando a su hijo consternado y a una esposa q difícilmente lo reconocía.

* * *

**NA: Q puedo decir mi primer fic de este anime q me encanta, hace mucho tiempo que no escribia y espero no haber perdido el toque jeje eso si alguna vez lo tuve xD, me anime a escribir esta historia pues porque adoro la parejita RyoSaku xq me canse de solo leer wenas historias asi que opte por hacer la mia propia :p espero de verdad le guste. En cuanto a este primer capitulo weeeno q decir, antes q nada q no se asusten no es q haya transformado a Ryoma en un maton de secundaria o.O TODO TIENE SU RAZON y en los capitulos q siga (siempre y cuando vea q apoyan la historia) explicare todo, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!! de veriitas q si ya sean criticas, bombas o lo q sea!! )**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Por mas que llore sufre y patalee The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece waaa... q triste no? xD

_**El rebelde del tennis .**_

_**Capitulo numero dos:"Bajo la lluvia".**_

_**By: Aiko1504 **_

* * *

Las nubes se habían vuelto de pronto la cosa mas interesante del mundo, no podía dejar de verlas… era eso o en verdad prefería cualquier cosa antes de ver el rostro de su padre quien disfrutaba todos los engreimientos y atenciones por parte de la bonita aeromoza . El por su lado aun no podía asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en menos de una semana. Nunca imagino que el simple hecho de querer hacer justicia fuera a terminar en su expulsión, la verdad no amaba esa escuela pero su abrupta salida había implicado su inmediata renuncia al campeonato, y por ende adiós a su única motivación. 

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que una nube en forma de pelota de tennis llamo su atención y la voz de su padre termino por devolverlo a la realidad

- ¿eh? – pregunto parpadeando con rapidez mientras notaba como su padre y madre lo miraban con atención el primero mas con fastidio que otra cosa

- Pero que grosero hijo tengo… que no ves que la hermosa señorita te esta preguntando que deseas de tomar –dandole un buen coscorrón que desacomodo su gorra

- Jm… no quiero nada gracias – y cerro sus ojos con elegancia dispuesto a volver con las nubes

- No le haga caso a este niño señorita y sírvale – sonrió pícaramente Nanjiroh bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa que suspiro con resignación

- Dije que no quería nada – repuso con voz floja el príncipe mientras veía como la aeromoza acomodaba delante de el un apetitoso plato con comida y un jugo

- Y quien dijo que era para ti… - agrego mordazmente Nanjiroh al tiempo que alegremente jalaba la comida hacia su bandeja, Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco y regreso a lo suyo

- Hijo… ¿alguno de tus amigos ira a recogerte al aeropuerto? – pregunto amablemente Rinko

- Nop – tan cortante y comunicativo como siempre

- ¿No le avisaste a nadie acaso?

- Si pero le pedí que no dijera nada –mirando de reojo a su madre- siempre arman mucho barullo por nada... – de pronto y casi imperceptiblemente una sonrisa a medias apareció en su rostro al recordar a todos sus amigos de Seigaku. Una imagen de él siendo estrujado por el alegre Kikumaru mientras que el resto festejaba alrededor apareció en su mente, y rogo con todas sus fuerzas que por una vez en su vida Momoshiro supiera ser discreto.

- Oh pero hijo, seria lindo que te recibieran con una fiesta o algo… ¿verdad que si Nanjiroh? – pregunto alegre Rinko a su marido, quien con la boca llena miro a Ryoma de pies a cabeza, paso su alimento y respondió

- Rinko ¿que no entiendes que el antisocial de nuestro hijo no sabe siquiera lo que es una fiesta?

- Cierra la boca viejo pervertido – agrego Ryoma con voz apenas audible

- ¡Respeta a tu padre jovencito! – alzando el tenedor en mano como si de un arma mortal se tratara, grito el samurái del tennis.

El chico opto por simplemente ignorarlo y buscar la curiosa nube en forma de pelota de tennis, pero en cuanto regreso su vista a la ventanilla noto que esta ya no estaba. Para su desgracia las palabras de su padre resonaron en su mente "antisocial… fiesta"… un momento… ¿acaso le estaba dando importancia a lo q dijera ese viejo pervertido? Si, definitivamente el viaje estaba comenzando a causar estragos en el… ¡por supuesto que era antisocial! Y no le importaba en lo mas absoluto vivía bien con ello… y definitivamente ,si, el Ryoma Echizen detestaba las fiestas

...pero parecia que cierta personita a varios kilometros de ahi no recordaba ese pequeño detalle...

- ¡Ryoma ama las fiestas! – grito entusiasmado un ojiazul pelirrojo mientras lanzaba confeti al aire y sonreía de oreja a oreja esperando que todos aplaudieran su "brillante" idea.

La respuesta por parte de los chicos de Seigaku no fue… eh… digamos que no fue precisamente la esperada

- Fsshh… que tontería – **u.****u** murmuro Kaidoh por lo bajo mientras retiraba un poco de confeti d su pañoleta

- Eh jeje – **n.n,** una enorme gota resbalaba sobre la sien de Momoshiro quien buscaba las palabras mas adecuados para decirle a su sempai que…

- Pero hasta donde yo recuerdo Ryoma detesta las fiestas ¿no? – con la misma sonrisa enigmática de siempre se pronuncio el prodigio del tenis.

Esas palabras fueron mas que suficientes para que la sonrisa del tierno Kikumaru desapareciera y sus ojos se acuaran. **T.****T**

**- **¡Fuji sempai! – exclamo alarmado Momo tras ver el resultado de las sinceras palabras de Syuusuke. Mas allá y a varios metros del grupo yacía Eiji hincado en el suelo y dibujando círculos con su dedo.

- Mmmm en caso de realizar una fiesta yo veo un 0.01por ciento de posibilidades que Echizen quiera asistir – dijo Inui acomodando sus gafas mientras pasaba velozmente las hojas de su cuaderno, a estas alturas Eiji ya era de piedra y en vez de ojos solo tenia un par de puntos.

- Eiji ya basta, yo sugiero que en vez de hacerle una fiesta simplemente realicemos una reunión aquí, en el club, estoy seguro que Echizen se sentirá mas cómodo con eso… - dijo sonriente Oishi mientras el resto asentía aceptando su idea – y tu Eiji ya levántate del suelo por favor **u.****ú**

Tras ponerse de acuerdo en todos los detalles de su improvisada reunión (Momoshiro había guardado el secreto tal como pidió Ryoma, pero digamos que su fuerza de voluntad duro solo un par de días y les comunico la noticia un día antes de la llegada del o-chibi) los chicos se despidieron y cada uno partió a sus respectivas casa, después de todo ya eran cerca a las ocho de la noche.

* * *

Gran cantidad de muchachitas estaban amotinadas alrededor de las canchas de tenis femenino, unas con la boca mas abierta que otras e incluso uno que otra risa despectiva se escuchaba. Mientras una chica de coleta alta apretaba sus puños con todas las fuerzas que tenía, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo delante de ella.

- Yo siempre lo dije… es una novata y siempre será una novata… - se escucho un comentario por lo bajo

- Sa..Sakuno-chan…¿Por qué? – balbuceo Tomoka y su silencioso estado era la mayor prueba de lo impactada que estaba.

Dentro de las canchas se encontraba la capitana del equipo sosteniendo su raqueta y mirando fijamente a la chica en el suelo al otro lado de la net.

- Levantate Ryuuzaki – su voz era amable y comprensiva mas aun asi la chica de trenza seguía en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

- Esto… esto quiere decir que yo… - estaba conteniéndose las ganas de llorar, no quería hacerlo, no quería verse tonta, no mas de lo que ya se veía de seguro en esos momentos

- Lo siento Ryusaki, pero ya sabes como funciona esto… - suspiro cansada y le extendió su mano a la chica que acababa de derrotar.

Sakuno miro la mano que su capitana le extendió, la tomo y se puso de pie. Sacudió el polvo de su falda blanca y tomo su raqueta que aun se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Acababa de perder un partido contra su capitana, a quien ella consideraba su maestra y ejemplo a seguir. Pero lo grave de todo aquello no había sido perder, después de todo ella conocía perfectamente el nivel al que se encontraba, lo que verdaderamente la tenia así era el hecho que al haber sido derrotaba por segunda vez implicaba su salida como titular del equipo femenino de Seigaku.

- ¡Muy bien chicas eso es todo por hoy! Mañana se hará el anuncio oficial del equipo– grito la capitana y procedió a retirarse de las canchas.

Tomoka no dudo ni un segundo en entrar corriendo a las canchas…

- SAKUUUNO CHAN!!! – ya estaba gritando lo cual indicaba que Osakada estaba otra vez en su estado normal

- Tomo-chan… - dijo en voz baja Sakuno viendo acercarse a su mejor amiga – ¿lo viste?¿viste mi… patético juego? – sus lindos ojos rojizos se contrajeron al tiempo que la delgada muchachita respiraba profundamente tratando una vez mas de no llorar

- Es la capitana del equipo Sakuno – puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo- en mi opinión diste lo mejor de ti amiga

La castaña simplemente guardo silencio y camino en dirección a al salida de las canchas, Tomoka como pocas veces en su vida guardo silencio y simplemente camino con ella.

- Tomo-chan… lo siento mucho pero no creo que pueda acompañarte al centro comercial como te lo prometí… yo

- Pero Sakuno… - no le gustaba en absoluto ver a su amiga así y mucho menos andar tan calladita necesitaba hablarte fuerte y claro sino moriría en los próximos minutos - ¡te hará bien! Distraernos, caminar… ¡¡es mas hasta te invitare un helado!! – pero su desconsolada amiga solo negó silenciosamente - ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN ESTO NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! Tendrás muchas mas oportunidades de regresar al equipo en menos de lo que esperas habrá otro partido de ranking

- Eso ya lo se, y por eso -el semblante de Sakuno ahora se veía mas decidido mientras sujetaba con fuerza su raqueta – entrenare el doble desde ahora… empezando hoy mismo, me voy a quedar practicando así que discúlpame Tomoka pero no iré al centro contigo – y dicho esto corrió en dirección a los vestidores rogando que la presidenta del club de fans de Ryoma no la siguiera y entendiera que de verdad necesitaba estar sola.

- Pock

Habian pasada ya dos horas desde que Tomoka había aceptado finalmente dejarla sola en las canchas

- Pock

Y para ser sincera, sus piernas ya estaban hasta casi entumecidas sin contar que lo único que había estado haciendo en esas dos horas era lanzar la pelota contra la pared una y otra…

- Pock

…y otra vez sin parar… su tristeza se había convertido ahora en frustración, la frustración de saber que solo duro un mes dentro del equipo de titulares ¿que diría su abuela cuando se enterase?, con lo contenta que se había puesto cuando hace un mes le dio la noticia que finalmente era una titular, la casi perfecta imagen de su capitana apareció como un holograma en la verde pared frente a ella… y en una reacción que ni ella misma esperaba golpeo aun con mas fuerza la pelota.

Tan violento fue el movimiento que la liga que sujetaba su trenza también salió disparada y a los pocos momentos su ahora mas corto cabello estaba completamente suelto… pero eso poco le importo y siguió golpeando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, que al parecer no eran tan pocas pues al igual que cuatro años atrás la pelota salió disparada fuera de las canchas… un error de novata que no cometía hace ya bastante tiempo.

- Genial… - mascullo cansada y pensando que quizás ya era momento de retirarse de las canchas, pero primero buscaría su pelota.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y las nubes rojizas y semi moradas estaban siendo cubiertas lentamentes por otras de tonalidades mas oscuras y espesas… una lluvia se avecinaba.

- Mmm… si mis cálculos no fallan debió caer en las canchas de los chicos – pensó Sakuno sin animo al tiempo que se colocaba su casaca, después de todo empezaba a hacer un poco de viento y la pequeña falda blanca no era suficiente abrigo – lo único que faltaría para que mi dia sea completamente "perfecto" seria que empiece a llover – susurro para si misma con sarcasmo.

Existe un famoso refrán por ahí que dice: "pide y recibirás" y pues para suerte de la castaña el clima pareció escucharla, una gota cayo directo sobre su fina nariz y muchas mas le siguieron mientras corría en busca de su pelota

No tardo mucho en llegar a las canchas del equipo masculino, tras la malla metalica paseo la mirada dentro de esta con atención hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura a lo lejos… ¿no habían acabado ya acaso el entrenamiento de los chicos?

Entro a las canchas y una vez ahí noto que la persona dentra de ella, no llevaba el uniforme pero si una raqueta y lo mas importante aun… una pelota, SU pelota.

Era un chico, no fue difícil darse cuenta, bastante alto y con las piernas muy trabajadas. Llevaba unos shorts grises y del mismo color era la polera con capucha que cubría su cabeza y al igual que Sakuno hasta hace un rato parecía golpear con furia la pelota.

Un poco temerosa Ryuuzaki se acerco sigilosa al desconocido, observando atentamente sus movimientos y por lo que vio se notaba que era alguien con bastante experiencia en el tenis. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su espalda.

- Etto… disculpa… pe-pero te molestaría devolverme mi pelota… - dijo con cautela mientras observaba como la pelota con el rostro de Ryoma iba y venia contra la raqueta del chico.

Nada, el chico parecía no haberla escuchado pues continuo golpeando incluso con mas fuerza aun, cosa que asusto un poco a Sakuno, pero no pensaba retroceder era SU querida pelota y la tendría de vuelta.

- Disculpa pero esa es mi pelota asi que te pido por favor me la devuelvas – hablo en un tono mas alto y mas decidido, pero la respuesta fue la misma un silencio incomodo interrumpido solo por las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre la ya empapada cancha.

No había duda que aquel chico la estaba ignorando lo cual la obligo a hacer algo que ellas pocas veces hacia

- ¡DIJE QUE ME DEVOLVIERAS MI PELOTA! –grito y con asombro se llevo la mano a la boca- … por favor – agrego al final con un poco de timidez mas común en ella

Lo que siguió a continuación termino de hacerla enfurecer, el campante muchacho tomo la pelota, la puso en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida… Sakuno apenas si podía creer que existiera alguien tan grosero… camino tras el… sabia bien que hacer con esa clase de sujetos, no por gusto su mejor amiga era Tomoka

- ¡OYE TU TE ESTOY HABLANDO! – grito mientras lo alcanzaba y tiraba de su brazo para que se dignara a darle la cara.

Bueno esta ultima acción no sirvió de mucho pues la capucha cubria gran parte de su rostro para ser exactos, la nuevamente novata del equipo femenino solo podía ver de la nariz para abajo… ademas de notar algo mas…

Algo que explicaba el motivo por el cual habia sido ignorada

Algo que no se le había ocurrido pensar antes…

El chico…

Aquel misterioso chico….

…. llevaba puesto unos audífonos

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin cortesía y de forma cortante y por alguna extraña razón Sakuno se sintió temblar con solo escucharlo

- ..mmm… mi-mi… mi pelota por favor – tratando de verse lo mas firme posible, aquel chico de verdad que la ponía nerviosa

El alto jovencito, se quito uno de sus audífonos y chasqueando los labios volvió a preguntar…

- No te escuche… ¿Qué?

- Que me devuelvas mi pelota… por favor – mirando a cualquier otro lado menos a el se le hacia demasiado incomodo hablar con una persona a quien no le podía ver los ojos

- No se de que hablas – y dándole la espalda a Sakuno camino hacia la salida

- Pero… que… ¡¿PERO QUE LE PASA?!- farfullo enfurecida la castaña mientras apretaba los puños

Con paso decidido corrió tras el

- En primer lugar ¡¿quien eres tu?!… no eres del equipo de tenis así que ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí – para sorpresa de ella el chico se detuvo y la miro sobre su hombro

- Asi pues tu tampoco y sin embargo estas aquí – y para mayor molestia de la adolescente el chico saco nuevamente la pelota y empezó a lanzarla con la raqueta sobre el mismo sitio

- ¡Yo pertenezco al equipo femenino de tenis de Seigaku! – ok eso ya no era cierto pero el no tenia como saberlo ¿cierto? -y las practicas del equipo masculino acabaron ya hace mas de dos horas…- tomo aire profundamente y continuo – asi que te voy a pedir que me devuelvas MI pelota y salgas de aquí sino quieres que…

- No se de que diablos hablas esta pelota es mía – sujeto la pelota en su mano y finalmente se dio la vuelta - y hasta donde se las instalaciones se le permiten a los miembros del club – paseo la mirada por Sakuno, y por una misteriosa razón que atribuía a su padre su vista se detuvo en la empapada falda blanca para luego terminar en su húmedo cabello que se pegaba a su rostro – y por cierto si practicas tenis deberías llevar sujeto el cabello– alego con bastante elegancia, le dio la espalda y continuo por su camino

Sakuno no podía creerlo, aquel tipo que ni siquiera era del equipo de tenis y que encima había robado su preciada pelota, porque estaba segura que era suya el rostro de Ryoma estaba en ella y esa era su firma personal, se iba de lo mas campante… ah no¡eso YA ERA EL COLMO! y no pensaba permitirlo.

Para cuando reacciono el susodicho ya estaba a varios metros de ella pero no dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo atrás de el, ahora la conocería… conocería a… bueno CONOCERIA A LA NIETA DE LA ENTRENADORA DEL EQUIPO, ya le gustaría ver a aquel malcriado enfrentándose a su estricta abuela

- ¡OYE TU¡ ESA PELOTA ES MIA, DEVUELVEMELA!! – ya le pisaba los talones, sujeto con fuerza la polera gris del chico y lo jalo para que finalmente volteara a verla…

El pequeño problema fue todo el agua que corria debajo de sus pies, y ella era Sakuno Ryuusaki experta en todo tipo de caídas, en barro, en veredas, en grass y ahora… en piso mojado..

- ¡ESTAS LOCA… QUE TE…! – Sakuno lo hizo perder el equilibrio y sus intentos de zafarse de aquella loca fueron en vano…

- ¡AHHH! – se sujeto con fuerza a el esperando poder evitar la caída pero para cuando sintió toda su espalda humeda y sus piernas hacer contacto con el empapada suelo supo que era tarde…

Aun tenia los ojos cerrados producto del dolor que sentía en su espalda y en sus manos aun podía sentir la franela de la polera del "roba pelotas", pero eso no era todo, un olor, un exquisito olor la invadió, un olor masculino demasiado agradable y hasta hipnotizante. Mas abajo pudo sentir que sus piernas y las de el se rozaban ligeramente lo cual hizo sonrojarse a mas no poder, pero eso no era nada comparado con la distancia… casi nula que existía entre sus rostros… Sakuno estaba horrorizada era la primera vez que tenia tan cerca a un hombre, trago saliva aun sin poder despegar la vista de los ojos… de aquellos enigmáticos y dorados ojos que finalmente podía apreciar. El chico tratando de evitar la caída tenia sus brazos apoyados a los costados y respiraba agitadamente también mirando fijamente a Sakuno observando el peculiar color de ojos que tenia, un color extrañamente familiar, la observo abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, como pez fuera del agua… la chica en esos momentos le pareció… ahí bajo de el con sus cabellos dispersos, su mirada confundida y sus intentos de decir algo… le pareció tan…

- Torpe… - dijo en un susurro que Sakuno sintió sobre sus labios

- ¿Ah? – parpadeo rápidamente aun sin entender que se atreviera a insultarla

- Mada mada dane… - dijo el chico de ojos dorados dispuesto a levantarse pero un fuerte tiron del cuello lo hizo regresar a su posición original

- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE?! – pregunto impactada Sakuno sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, pero si ella estaba impactada nada comparada con el rostro de sopresa que tenia Ryoma

- ¡AHÍ ESTA EL O'CHIBI!! - la alegre voz de Kikumaru irrumpió el montono sonido de la lluvia que no cesaba, el pelirrojo aparecia acompañado del resto del equipo agitando los brazos con alegria

- ¡¡RYOMA SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ANDABAS!! – grito Momoshiro amenazándolo con puños mientras empujaba a Eiji para tener una merjor vista de lo que sucedia- TE DIJIMOS QUE ERA EN EL VESTIDOR DE…¡¡POR DIOS PERO QUE LE ESTA HACIENDO A ESA CHICA!! –se llevo una mano a los ojos pero abriendo los dedos para seguir viendo

- Creo que Ryoma estaba entretenido haciendo otras cosas jeje – opino con gracia Fuji colocando su mano sobre su mentón como quien se dispone a observar un evento interesante

- Ryoma este no es lugar para… - intervino Oishi tratando de alejar a Eiji y Momo de malla por donde veía el "espectáculo"- pero acaso esa chica.. – observando con mas atención a quien se encontraba con Ryoma

- ¿No es ella la nieta de Ryuuzaki-sensei? fssh – dijo finalmente Kaoru mirando de reojo todo lo que pasaba

- Mmmm – aguzando mas la vista hacia el frente y acomodándose sus lentes – efectivamente hay 99.9 por ciento de posibilidad que esa chica bajo y entre las piernas de Ryoma - sea la pequeña Sakuno – dijo en poses de sabio Inui mientras anotaba velozmente en su cuaderno.

Con mas ganas que antes Momo,Eiji y Fuji trataban de esquivar a Oishi quien intentaba evitar que se presenciara tan bochornosos espectáculo

- ¡Ryoma!¡¡ Como tu ex sub capitán te exigo respetes mas a la nieta de nuestra entrenadora!! – grito desesperado Oishi ya sin suficientes manos para controlar a los curiosos Momo, Eiji y Fuji

Dentro de las canchas Sakuno iba soltando de a pocos a Ryoma pero este no le quitaba la mirada de encima…

- Ryuuzaki… -su mirada lucia confundida - ¿tu eres Ryuuzaki?

* * *

**Notas de las autora: jeje olas a tooodas!! weno me demore como veran siiiglos en actualizar y es q los dos ultimos meses de universidad fueron terribles!! xx PERO YA TOI DE VACACIONES Y PIENSO ACTUALIZAR MUCHO MAS RAPIDO!! ) jeje este cap de aqui me lo hice en dos dias mmmm espero de verdad q les guste porque como les dije antes tengo que recuperar el toque para las escenas romanticonas :p, PLEEASE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES, CRITICAS SUGERENCIAS Y DEMAS! Q TODO SERA TOMADO EN CUENTA!! besos y abrazos**


End file.
